The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems commonly utilize resources located within the system to provide system-based services (e.g., applications, etc.) to one or more users. For example, a system may provide a hypertext markup language (HTML) user interface (UI) to users, where the UI utilizes a local database of the system. Unfortunately, such system-based services have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, certain system-based services (e.g., HTML UIs, etc.) may not have the interface flexibility, visual features, or other capabilities of system services that are run from within an internet browser (e.g., Adobe® Flash® applications, etc.). However, techniques are needed to communicate data from the system to the browser-based services. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that enable efficient and reliable data communication between system databases and browser-based services.